Question: A bag contains $10$ red jelly beans, $3$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Explanation: There are $10 + 3 + 11 = 24$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $10$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{10}{24} = \dfrac{5}{12}$.